ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yellow Flash of the Leaf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bobo2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 21:22, June 13, 2011 Hi and welcome to the wiki, I'm Gotek. Leave me a message on my talk page if you need anything or have any questions. June 13 Yes i will but i need a link to the photo and don't forget to post your sig so i know who you are. Supremegogeta 21:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) 21:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Your going to have to take the photo off the page than add it agian and thev size will shorten. Supremegogeta 21:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey i don't know what you mean by my pictures are better. Supremegogeta 08:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I really like your pages, but I think Subzero Goku is the coolest. June 21 Hey can you check out my fan fiction Dragonball X? June 21 So wanna be friends? 7/sig]] 23:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok,I'll put you as Hey can use that paint.net thing to make This pic have purple hair? June 22 I tried to download it, but it wouldn't work. June 22 Don't rename your user and talk pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, people are telling me too join wikis i'm going to stick with two this one and one my bro made No sorry. Supremegogeta 05:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up. How are you?. If you get the time would u like to join my forum for dragon ball z? we have 33 members its all about Z. My username is Paikuhan. Soilder5679 19:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Its my own website. If you want to join ill send you the link. You can also post your power levels there. Soilder5679 19:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I know that, Wika staff is working to fix that, but, for now, please don't use it. Here is the link http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/ if you have any questions ask me Paikhun or Kingcold94. Soilder5679 20:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Whats up, did ya join?. Soilder5679 21:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks dude whats up!. I think youll really like the forum. We have 34 members now, i started it like 50 days ago. Soilder5679 21:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ill join your wiki since u joined my forum. Soilder5679 21:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Can u go on Chatango? Deviant Art Do you have a Deviant Art account? If you do, what's your username? July 6 Ok. Yeah I did get the hang of it, it's amazing what you can do with it when you do. July 13 Like my new sig? You're the first to see it. July 14 I'm using my exicited sig because I'm excited about my exicited sig! July 14 Thank you for you're choice! 01:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC)